Damkri drabble
by twinDemigod
Summary: Genderbent Damara and Kankri. Just a drabble. Not sure if i will ever finish.


Love was an emotion some don't except to feel, especially with one who was seemingly so different from you.

(for this story i will have how you pronounce the Japanese so it doesn't look off with names)

It was a late friday night, the sun having gone down seemingly long ago. No traces of the bright rays among the dark blue shade against the stars. One thing stood out among the darkness, a bright cheery red sweater.

A young troll finally making her way home, Earth was a confusing planet although she was adjusting just like her companions were. She had even entered a school where she could learn more on social justice. With hopes of being a teacher one day.

This was Kankir Vantas. The candy blood red mutant, being cautious as she walked. Although the trolls no longer had dreamselves many seemed to still abide to the night or day. She was once of Prospit, daytime. But alas she was caught in the night, the time when the former civilians of Derse roamed the streets.

Her ears would flick at every noise she heard, slightly frightened. Not many had liked her on Beforus, why would Earth be any different. Stopping in her tracks when she heard footsteps that were not her own.

"P9rr9m? Kankir called out in a whisper, hoping it was her guardian. A former resident of Derse. One who she wouldn't be to frightened to see.

A familiar sinister chuckle proved her wrong, Maryam rarely used that tone of laugh.

"Ā, kankir kon' o kuso koreha." She didn't have to understand the language to know who it was.

"Damar9.. Y9u kn9w quite well I cann9t understand what y9u say.." Kankir spoke up in a soft voice, clearly not sure how to perceive him.

He hadn't changed much, she thought. Still the tight rust-red button up shirt and dark red tight pants. Predictable.

"Sonogo, kawarini eigo de hanasu?"

"If that means English then yes."

The taller troll rolled his eyes, sighing.

"said, hello kankir. What a fucking surprise." Alright, maybe he did change a bit. He seemed to have gotten better with grammar after two human years on Earth.

"Well wh9 w9uld have th9ught..?" The smaller mumbled her thoughts aloud, blinking in her surprise. "Y9ur grammer seems t9 have, impr9ved."

"Yes. School." Damaro chuckled, a small smirk tugging at his ashen lips. "You not so chatty anymore though."

"9h... Shut up 9r else i will start ranting."

"Kami!Mattaku wameki chirasun..." He shook his head violently, not wanting to have his ears ravaged by her long as hell rants.

"I'll take that as a n9.." Kankir sighed, fidgeting where she stood, slowly turning to walk again.

"walk you home?" The other called out before she got to far. It had been almost a year since he had actually seen the chatterbox, hell he didn't even get a good look at her yet. One thing about him that changed only a little, he was still rather flirty and a bit dirty-minded.

She turned her head, raising an eyebrow. "I supp9se.. 6ut if y9u try anything y9u will regret it. Witch of Time 9r n9t." Kankir mumbled, a warning tone barely apparent.

"Yeah, yeah. What ever you say." The smaller rolled her eyes.

"I mean it."

He chuckled, smirking as he caught up with her in a few simple strides. "Watashi wa sukoshi akai, anata o shinjite imasu."

"It w9uld 6e 6etter if y9u w9uld speak in the language i can understand. D9 n9t test me." She growled, sending a small glare. Hell could a Vantas's glare scare the crap out of you with ease.

"ok. Ok. Just don't show anger." Damaro nodded in agreement, a bit frightened.

"As l9ng as y9u 6ehave. And d9n't trigger me."

"Deal, deal." The two walked in silence, passing by a few late night walkers and a few trolls. Some gave them funny looks while others ignored them. Well who wouldn't? Some humans still highly hated the trolls.

After a while the silence seemed to get a bit awkward. Out of curiosity and boredom Damaro spared a glance at the female, making sure to look up and down. He had to admit she had a pretty decent build. A nice chest, maybe just a little bit of chub under her sweater and then there were her long legs. He wished she had worn a skirt instead of her pants, she had always switched between the two.

"What are y9u l99king at?" A voice broke through his thoughts, moving his gaze a bit higher only to have his red rust eyes meet bright candy red ones. A dark flush spread on his cheeks as he gave a shrug.

"Just a view. Nothing really." He winked, making her return the flush.

"S9me tr9lls..." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Doing her best to look angry, kind of a challenge with red cheeks.

"Some just like being observant?" Damaro offered as an excuse, his eyebrows giving a small wiggle.

"Trigger warning." She hissed, using four of her fingers to make the sign, proceeding to use them to cover his mouth.


End file.
